Division Battle Anthem
''Hypnosis Mic -Division Battle Anthem-'' (ヒプノシスマイク -Division Battle Anthem-'') is a digitally released track, performed by the Division All Stars. The track was initially released on YouTube on April 27, 2018 and was included into ''Enter the Hypnosis Microphone album. Track Info * Lyrics/Composition/Arrangement: invisible manners * Vocals: Division All Stars Lyrics |-|English= ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- Ichiro up first, Once in a lifetime Damn right, today you die Rest in peace I've got rhymes to carve on your tombstone Incredible in every possible way The rules of the streets are unpredictable Words are blades, you're my rival I'd hate to see you go down in one punch ---(Samatoki Aohitsugi)--- Who the hell do you think you're talking to? Samatoki's here, thumbs down to you You're no match for me, don't waste my time Get out the game if you're gonna wuss out! If you want a war, I'm coming for your life, fucker! Set this straight, If not, I'll take you down to the depths of hell ---(Ramuda Amemura)--- Trick or treat, all year long No candy: pranks and whips My flow needs no adjustment Annoyed by the chirping of you puny birds Like! It's viral But you ain't even got no signal Bow down and check out my bespoke kicks You're just the bubblegum on the asphalt ---(Jakurai Jinguji)--- The clashing of the gods Triggers a massive inequality of life Cause a bloodbath, Bring in new blood A lone gentian blooms at the fork of life and death Brutal desperados chillingly decide who lives and dies If you can face any punishment, Then surrender yourself to me ---(All)--- Rise up, gladiator! Back off, wussy hater! The Hypnosis Mic is mightier than the sword The punchline decides winners and losers BANG BANG BANG! Adrenaline! PUMP PUMP PUMP! You have no choice It's kill or get killed Don't look back Welcome to the division Welcome to the division (Oh yeah) Welcome to the division Hypnosis busting out this masterpiece! Remember, don't look back ---(Jiro Yamada)--- Detect the epicenter Rock your brain marvelously This is "Ikebukuro Division", the powder keg This region sets all standards Kill them all Something's going down We're gonna tear it all up! What!? You're gonna get your ass beat, 'Cause we ain't showing no mercy ---(Jyuto Iruma)--- Got a fabricated charge against you If you can't wipe your ass, I'll see you behind the bars It's fine to accept both good and evil, But idiots don't get the rules 48 hours in the cell or serve real-time? Wanna take a bullet for getting caught up in this mess? A bad dream in the hole? How about a mic stabbed in your temple? ---(Gentaro Yumeno)--- Ah, great answer Words scattered across prosaically I'm a diver, Deep down, right in your hippocampus The rhymes you hear through covered ears Are much more than just a nightmare The bug's inside you To tear you from the inside ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- Bring on more Dom Pérignon Platinum! Unmoral temptations, It's party night! Fill up the ice pail with love tonight Eternal patronage is not always the case, But win the game with the ace on your side! Your love came in the form of payment To 12,345,600 yen, made monthly ---(All)--- Rise up, Gladiator! Back off, wussy hater! The Hypnosis Mic is mightier than the sword The punchline decides winners and losers BANG BANG BANG! Adrenaline! PUMP PUMP PUMP! You have no choice It's kill or get killed Don't look back Welcome to the division Welcome to the division (Oh yeah) Welcome to the division Hypnosis busting out this masterpiece! Remember, don't look back ---(Saburo Yamada)--- We've known for 100 thousand years A seesaw battle That only depletes is sheer nonsense People are all prodigies, Seeing through everything, like windows It's stupid Kick a verse While humming and look at the game board It's pointless ---(Rio Mason Busujima)--- Yokohama sailor, invincible Aegis All enemies against me Will face death in the sea In my wave of flows Any wack fool gonna drown Shoot this battleship all you want, You can't sink it I will arrive at port tomorrow on schedule Charge the sonic rifle, 9mm caliber My deadly jam will knock you out! ---(Dice Arisugawa)--- Ka-ching Whirring ching ching ching You've got no such thrill in your life Odd or even, Even when I'm in debt I keep this poker face Even in this situation, I bust a raise A gambler gambles without caution Cry all you want, I'm taking it all till you are ass-naked ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- Always bowing down, Gazing my shoes till the last train, every single day I have to use my days off To entertain some punk clients WTF!? Why must I play this sick game of multiplying stressors!? Please, just stop this Painful, annoying, loud I can't take it anymore ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- Stick a pen up to the loot in your heart ---(Samatoki Aohitsugi)--- Taking down the nonsense with words ---(Ramuda Amemura)--- The mic in my hand is my cleaning tool ---(Jakurai Jinguji)--- I've got no choice so I will not hesitate ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- Come at me, badass ---(Samatoki Aohitsugi)--- Instant knock out ---(Ramuda Amemura)--- Got us a dozen ---(Jakurai Jinguji)--- We're up, it's time ---(Ichiro Yamada & Samatoki Aohitsugi)--- My Hypnosis Mic roars ---(Ramuda Amemura & Jakurai Jinguji)--- Kneel down and beg for forgiveness ---(All)--- Rise up, Gladiator! Back off, wussy hater! The Hypnosis Mic is mightier than the sword The punchline decides winners and losers BANG BANG BANG! Adrenaline! PUMP PUMP PUMP! You have no choice It's kill or get killed Don't look back We've got major beef, now we settle it My Hypnosis Mic roars Customized to reach your mind directly Rhymes to stir up your brain fluids We're the Trinity It's showtime We'll rock you with our vibes Hypnosis busting out this masterpiece! Remember, don't look back It's kill or get killed So don't look back |-|Romaji=Ichiban Ichiro ichigo ichie Sorya sousa kyou wa omae no meinichi rest in peace Sokuza ni Omae no hakaishi ni kizamu Raimu kurete yaru Incredible Tate yoko naname yosoku fukanouna Sutoritou no Rule Kotoba wa yaiba raibaru no omae ga Wanpan de shizumu no wa mitakunai na Haa? Dare ni mukatte mono itteya ga runda Samatoki sama da kisama ni Thumb down Muda muda omae ja mazu kaku ga chigauze Imo hiku mae ni ashi arae Uzaize Donpachi hajimarya tekagen nashi de Tama toruze oi? Sujime tousha minogasuze bouzu? Maji wakannakya jigoku wo miru koosu Shunkashuutou torikku oa toriito Ame janai hou itazura to muchi Take naoshi fuyou no flow Piichiku paachiku kotori ga sawagashii ne Ii ne! wa viral Maji de kando warui kimi wa Betchuu kicks fushite ogamu Asufaruto jou no baburugamu Igamiau kamigami ga okosu Naminami naranu seimei no fukintou Chi de chi wo arai 　Chi wo wakeatae Iki shi ni no bunki ni Hitori saku rindou Araburu desuperaado tachi no Mi no ke mo yodatsu seisatsu yodatsu mo Donna batsu mo ukeru kakugo Naraba watashi ni sono mi yudane yo Tachiagare yo Gladiator Sukkome okubyouna hater pen wa ken yori hipunoshisu maiku Tenka wakeru panchirain BANG BANG BANG! Adorenarin PUMP PUMP PUMP! Sentakushi wa naize Yaru ka mo shiku (or) yarareru ka DON’T LOOK BACK welcome to the division Hipunoshisu kanaderu Kono masutaapiisu Keshite DON”T LOOK BACK Shingenchi kenchi One blast no yarasu barracks Koko wa kayakuko Bukuro division Shakudo no kijun wa Koko no region Kill them all Nanka okiruze mou Nani mo kamo wo bukkowasuzo Motte karen zo? Kagen nanzo marude neezo Detchiage no tsumi youi wo shi Ketsu fukenakya soku tetsugoushi Seitaku awase nomu mo yoroshi Daga baka wa ruuru ga kairanrashii you Yonpachi kurau ka? Kusai meshi kuu ka? Namaridama kurau ka? To bacchiri kuu ka? Choubatsu bou de Bad kimekomu ka? Gomekami ni buttogesu Maiku wa dou da? Sousa gomeitou Tsumari sanbunteki ni chiribameta kotoba Kaiba Fukaku moguru shousei wa Yoru no umi no daibaa Mimi wo fusaida Toshite mo kikoeru raimu Warui yume dato anadoru nakare Anata no naka de zoufu kui yaburu Bagu da wakatta da ne? Fooo! Donperipurachina Mada mada osake ga tarinai Furachina yuuwaku party night Aisupeeru wo ai de mitashitai Eikyuu shimei wa keesu by keesu demo Eesu no eeru de geemu wo seisu! Kimi ga (Fooo!) Kureta (Fooo!) Ai no (Fooo!) Katachi (Fooo!) 12,345,600 en (hi fu mi ji go ro maru maru) monthly Tachiagare yo Gladiator Sukkome okubyouna hater pen wa ken yori hipunoshisu maiku Tenka wakeru panchirain BANG BANG BANG! Adorenarin PUMP PUMP PUMP! Sentakushi wa naize Yaru ka mo shiku (or) yarareru ka DON’T LOOK BACK welcome to the division Hipunoshisu kanaderu Kono masutaapiisu Keshite DON”T LOOK BACK Juumannen mae kara zenbu wakattetan da Arasotte mo meirei de suru dake no Shiisou wa nansensu sa Hito wa minna yobu shindou Subete misukasu window Bakarashiinda Hanauta majiri verse kette Nagameru boudogeemu jou wa Sorya fumousa Hama no suihei muteki no iijisu Hamukau yatsura wa umi no mokuzu Masani Wavy nami noru furou ni Nami no yatsura wa oboreru drowning Nerai utaredo shizumanu fuchin-kan Ukabu “kikou suru ashita no shiin” ga Onpa no raifuru 9mm koukei Jamure dokamase Knock you out Kachan Torurururu chirin chirin chirin Mitaina suriru ga omae nya Mattaku neena Choukahanka saimu chouka no Sukkarakan demo Kono poukaafeisu Kono kyoukumen demo Masaka no reizu Bakuchiuchi wa chimachima Utaneen janee ka? Nakedo nakedo Naked full monty Migurumi hagasuze Shiri no ke made nyaa? Seishinseii heishinteitou Mainichi no shuuketsu sono mama shuuden Yuukyuu kyuuka shoukashite Naze ka chinpira renchuu aite suru settai Fuzzakenna maji de Nande ore ga konna sutoresu inshi no Baibai geemu ni Honto ni maji de yamete share ni naran Tsurai uzai urusai Bukkorosuzooi Pen-saki tsukitateru shinnozou ni Kotoba de nagaruzo uzoumuzou Osouji dougu wa nigitta maiku Yogi wa nai watashi wa yuruganai Koi yo Bad ass Soku buttaosu Sorou wan daasu Saa debanda Unaru ore no hipunoshisu maiku Soko ni hizamazuke yurushi wo koe Tachiagare yo Gladiator Sukkome okubyouna hater pen wa ken yori hipunoshisu maiku Tenka wakeru panchirain BANG BANG BANG! Adorenarin PUMP PUMP PUMP! Sentakushi wa naize Yaru ka mo shiku (or) yarareru ka DON’T LOOK BACK welcome to the division Hipunoshisu kanaderu Kono masutaapiisu Keshite DON”T LOOK BACK Tsuini ketchaku de kee monchaku Unaru ore no hipunoshisu maiku Seishin chokketsu kasutamaizu Omae no noushou kakimawasu raimu Sanmiittai it’s show time Gekishin saseru orera no Vibes Hipunoshisu kanderu Kono masutaapiisu Keshite Don’t look back Yaru ka mo shiku (or) yarareru ka Don’t look back |-|Kanji=一番一郎一期一会 そりゃそうさ今日はお前の命日 rest in peace 即座に お前の墓石に刻む ライムくれてやる Incredible 縦横斜 予測即不可能な ストリトーのRule 言葉は刃ライバルのお前が ワンパンで 沈むのは見たく無いな はぁ? 誰に向かってモノ言ってやがるんだ 左馬刻様だ貴様にThumb down 無駄無駄お前じゃまず格が違うぜ イモ引く前に足洗え ウザいぜ ドンパチ始まりゃ手加減無しで 命(タマ)盗るぜ オイ? 筋目通しや見逃すぜボウズ? マジ解んなきゃ 地獄を見るコース 春夏秋冬トリックオアトリート アメじゃない方イタズラとムチ 丈直し不要の flow ピーチクパーチク小鳥が騒がしいね イイネ! は viral マジで感度悪いキミは 別注Kicks 伏して拝む アスファルト上の バブルガム いがみ合う神々が起こす 並々ならぬ生命の不均等 血で血を洗い 血を分け与え 生き死にの分岐に 独り咲く竜胆 荒ぶるデスペラード達の 身の毛も弥立つ 生殺与奪も どんな罰も受ける覚悟 ならば私にその身委ねよ 立ち上がれよ Gladiator すっこめ臆病な hater ペンは剣より ヒプノシスマイク 天下分けるパンチライン BANG BANG BANG! アドレナリン PUMP PUMP PUMP! 選択肢は無いぜ 殺るかもしく(or) は殺られるか DON’T LOOK BACK welcome to the division ヒプノシス奏でる このマスターピース 消して DON’T LOOK BACK 震源地 検知 one blastsの揺らすbarracks ここは火薬庫 ブクロdivision 尺度の基準は ここの region Kill them all なんか起きるぜもう 何もかもをブッ壊すぞ 持ってかれんぞ？ 加減なんぞまるでねぇぞ でっち上げの罪用意をし ケツ拭けなきゃ即鉄格子 清濁併せ呑むも宜しい だが馬鹿はルールが解らんらしいよう 48時間勾留喰らうか？臭い飯食うか？ 鉛玉喰らうか？とばっちりくうか？ 懲罰房でBad決め込むか？ 顳顬(ごめかみ)にぶっ刺す マイクはどうだ？ そうさご名答 つまり散文的に散りばめた言葉 海馬 深く潜る小生は 夜の海のダイバー 耳を塞いだ としても聴こえる 韻（ライム） 悪い夢だと侮るなかれ 貴方の中で 臓腑喰い破る 謬錯（バグ）だ解ったかね? Fooo! ドンペリプラチナ まだまだお酒が足りない 不埒な誘惑 party night アイスペールを愛で満たしたい 永久指名はケースbyケースでも エースのエールでゲームを制す！ キミが(Fooo!)くれた(Fooo!)愛の(Fooo!)カタチ(Fooo!) 12,345,600円 (ひふみジゴロまるまる) monthly 立ち上がれよ Gladiator すっこめ臆病な hater ペンは剣より ヒプノシスマイク 天下分けるパンチライン BANG BANG BANG! アドレナリン PUMP PUMP PUMP! 選択肢は無いぜ 殺るかもしく(or) は殺られるか DON’T LOOK BACK welcome to the division ヒプノシス奏でる このマスターピース 消して DON’T LOOK BACK 10万年前から全部解ってたんだ 争っても命令でするだけの シーソーはナンセンスさ 人は皆呼ぶ神童 全て見透かすwindow バカらしいんだ 鼻歌混じりverse蹴って 眺めるボードゲーム上は そりゃ不毛さ ハマの水兵無敵のイージス 歯向かう奴らは海の藻屑 まさに Wavy 波乗るフロウに 並の奴らは溺れる drowning 狙い撃たれど沈まぬ不沈艦 浮かぶ「寄港する明日のシーン」が 音波のライフル ９mm口径 ジャムれどかませ Knock you out カチャン トルルルルチリンチリンチリン みたいなスリルがお前にゃ 全くねえな 丁か半か債務 超過の スッカラカンでも このポーカーフェイス この局面でも まさかのレイズ 打たねえんじゃねえか? 泣けど 泣けど Naked full monty 身ぐるみ剥がすぜ 尻の毛まで にゃー? 誠心誠意平身低頭 毎日の終結そのまま終電 有給休暇消化して 何故かチンピラ連中相手する接待 ふっざけんなマジで なんで俺がこんなストレス因子の 倍々ゲームに ホントにマジでヤメてシャレにならん つらいウザイうるさい ブッコロスゾオイ ペン先突き立てる心の臓に 言葉で殴るぞ有象無象 オソウジ道具は握ったマイク 余儀はない私は揺るがない 来いよ Badass 即ぶっ倒す 揃う１ダース さあ出番だ 唸る俺のヒプノシスマイク そこに跪け許しを乞え 立ち上がれよ Gladiator すっこめ臆病な hater ペンは剣より ヒプノシスマイク 天下分けるパンチライン BANG BANG BANG! アドレナリン PUMP PUMP PUMP! 選択肢は無いぜ 殺るかもしく(or) は殺られるか DON’T LOOK BACK welcome to the division ヒプノシス奏でる このマスターピース 消して DON’T LOOK BACK ついに決着でけえ悶着 唸る俺のヒプノシスマイク 精神直結カスタマイズ お前の脳漿かき回すライム 三位一体 it’s show time 激震させる俺らの Vibes ヒプノシス奏でる このマスターピース 消して Don’t look back 殺るかもしく(or) は殺られるか Don’t look back Where to Purchase * Amazon Japan * Recochoku *iTunes * Mora Navigation Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Division All Stars